


and I finally see

by whiteautumn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HBD MY PRECIOUS KATSUDON, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmates, Yuuri gets a little naughty in this mmm, Yuuri is very negative in this but that's how he was at the beginning rmr, that AU where your soulmate touches you and you suddenly see colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: Yuuri was used to his world being cold and colourless, he was ready to accept the fact that he was never going to find his soulmate, and was probably going to pine after Viktor Nikiforov for life. Until one day, said Viktor Nikiforov appears at his family onsen, buck naked, declaring that he'll be Yuuri's coach from then on. What. The. Hell. And then suddenly, his vision of the world bleeds into what it is supposed to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is that soulmate AU that I always wanted to write for a fandom (it seems YOI shall get the honours). Happy Birthday my darling Katsudon! GO SHOW THE WORLD WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, OKAY, AND DON'T BE SAD ANYMORE ILY. VIKTOR LOVES YOU. 
> 
> There's something weirdly choppy about this, but I'll edit it after class cause I gotta rush for class now ;w; 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice. ..be glad that I don't because all I can offer are works of this standard, while YOI is a work of art that will go down and make history FOREVER. *ahem* sorry.

The sense of vision had always been Yuuri’s one biggest weakness.

Having been shortsighted for nearly his whole life, he’s grown used to the world looking blurry and smudged.

Blurry, smudged, and entirely in black and white. 

The day Yuuko had met Takeshi, she had ran up to him - they were best friends, after all - all excited and a weird light in her eyes (Yuuri’s been told that they were “the most beautiful shade of auburn” by Takeshi, but he thinks he might be biased since they were “soulmates”, after all), screaming something about how the world just suddenly looked different and everything was so beautiful. 

Yuuri’s always known this day would come - he’d been preparing himself for the day since he always knew that Yuuko would find her destined other half first - and he could do nothing but smile lopsidedly at her from where he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the ice. The brunette had been so excited she’d hopped onto the ice attempting to hug her best friend only to realise that she hadn’t been wearing skates - he’d barely kept her from slipping and hitting her head.

What a way to go, immediately after meeting her soulmate too. Hah.

However bitter he’d sounded when he voiced his remark (she hadn’t seemed to hear, thankfully, he didn't want to make her sad with his negativity), he was truly happy for her - finding one’s soulmate was incredibly rare, especially at their age. When they got married young, just after turning 18, well before the age where one would go out and explore and socialize and meet people, Yuuri felt happy for her and Takeshi, and a sense of emptiness at the same time. The cold that he’s associated with his world of monochrome intensified itself, and Yuuri hated it.

Yuuri dreaded the day he’d have to leave his home to face the world.

He’s not ready. And he wasn’t sure he’d ever be.

Becoming a professional ice-skater, however, had taken up most of his time - so much, that he’s never gone home for three long years, missing the death of Vicchan - but was a blessed distraction. 

A distraction he was glad to have - who wouldn’t, after all, he was chasing after the Viktor Nikiforov, although Yuuri knew he would and could never be as good as Viktor is. For all of Yuuri’s faults (and Celestino liked to mention that he had many, mainly because he wasn’t confident enough), he was nothing but stubborn - which was the only thing that pulled him through the competition seasons over and over again.

And then when he finally made the Grand Prix Finals, he completely flunked it.

The despair ate at him, and he could feel his already desolate world getting colder - as he stared down at his hands, his hands that were too cold - Celestino’s voice washing over him, but he wasn’t, he couldn’t, comprehend any of it. 

He’s let everyone down. 

He’s such a _failure_.

The sharp lines of the tiles of the bathroom mocked him, and his vision was blur, even with his glasses.

His tears left prickly trails of ice on his skin, and Yuuri thought they solidified as they hit the surface of the floor.

At times like these, he thought back to Yuuko (and his parents, and all the other people he knew who’d met their soulmates and were living in such a warm and content state) mentioning about how comforting it was to have your soulmate with you, especially when you feel like you need someone.

No one else could fill up the gaping emptiness in you, other than your destined other half, of course.

Yuuri tried hard enough to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous. And that he didn’t crave for his soulmate as much as he does now.

He didn’t need anyone - who would want him? He’s always failing everyone.

And Viktor’s words only proved that he didn’t even look or feel like an ice-skater - not like the other Yuri, not like Phichit or Guanghong or the others.

He thought he was a fan (which he was, but Yuuri’d like to think that his identity as a skater came first, but apparently the world wasn’t kind enough to give him that privilege too, on top of having no sense of who his other half could be for the long twenty three years of his life) - and not a figure skater.

Yuuri could do nothing but look away, willing his annoying, racing heart to slow down.

He wished he could stop having this kind of reaction towards Viktor Nikiforov.

 

* * *

 

There was a legend - that the world had been created in black and white. It was a pair of deities, lovers sworn to devote their entire being to each other for as long as they existed, who had gifted the world the colours as they know it, resulting from their love. The colours had existed when the lovely couple was together, and when one of them had perished unfortunately in a conflict, the colours had ceased to exist - until they were reborn again and reunited with their significant other.

Hence why only soulmates who’d touched each other can see them.

Or something. Yuuri didn’t know - didn’t remember, didn’t bother with - the details, since that was some story he had read in a book once when he was young. Yuuko found it romantic, so she’d made him read it, but Yuuri hadn’t been too interested, choosing to focus all of his energy on Viktor back then.

Someone who didn’t even know he existed, who would never know he existed. 

_He thought I was another fan!_

Tightening his grip on his pillow, Yuuri sighed, and burrowed further into his bed, tossing and turning around staring up at his collection of posters of Viktor.

It felt strangely lonely, without Vicchan at home - god, he hadn’t been home in three years and he wasn’t even here for Vicchan’s death, just what kind of person was he?!

Ah, yes, a failure, right.

Of course Viktor wouldn’t make him out to be another fellow skater. Who was he kidding?

Sighing, he removed himself from his bed, and made his way to the rink - he felt sorry for Yuuko who had to stay awake for him, but that was the only place he could fully relax now, regardless of his screw up on a rink in front of the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Shit, _shit._

If he had his doubts about Yuuko’s triplets before, he was sure he was in a state of panic and angry enough to dislike them now - god, what was the world going to think of this?! That he was a copy-cat, trying to demand attention after failing so badly at the Grand Prix Final?!

And now Viktor would know - hopefully he didn’t, but given how viral this was it was difficult to imagine that his idol doesn’t know.

_Oh, god. I should just retire and not return for the next season._

_“Just retire already!”_ Maybe he should take the other Yuri’s suggestion. Not that he wasn’t already halfway there.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, he wondered - allowed himself the horribly egocentric thought, to fantasize - about how Viktor would treat his soulmate. Had he found them yet? If he had, the Russian skater was doing very well at hiding their presence - the media was relentless in their pursuit in the older skater’s private life, after all.

Yuuri thinks he would be gentle - he was always so graceful on the ice, he would be caring, supportive, and always smiling. 

And he’ll speak in that rich, deep dulcet tone of his, the one that makes Yuuri’s knees go weak without fail.

Although their interaction had been brief, one that Yuuri hadn’t even reciprocated, Viktor’s voice never left his head. Groaning, Yuuri huddled further into himself, feeling his face heat up as he reached a shaky hand beyond the waistband of his sweatpants.

The elegant flicks of his wrists, gestures from his hands, the way his body moves languidly with a unique kind of grace on the ice.

He wondered if Viktor’s skin would be soft enough to break as Yuuri dug his nails into him in the throes of passion. If his pale skin would be layered with sweat, face flushed and that smirk of his practically glowing (or maybe he’ll smile, Yuuri liked it when he smiled) as he thrust into -

_What am I thinking? What am I even doing?!_

He made sure to bite at his blanket, there was no need for anyone to know. Looking up at the images of Viktor that littered his room, wishing again and again that he could see Viktor in a full spectrum of colour instead of plain shades of black-and-fucking-white (and maybe thanking that he couldn’t because he could keep his fantasy alive just a little longer). Trying to hold back the sounds he was making, he blinked away the tears welling up in his eyes. No one can know. 

_No one._

 

* * *

 

“Vicchan?!” No, wait - that’s not Vicchan. Vicchan was a lot smaller than the current poodle laying on top of him right now.

…He’s seen this dog before.

_Could he be…? No way._

“Yuuri, doesn’t he look like Vicchan? He came with a really cool-looking foreign guest!” 

“He’s in the hot springs right now.”

…Eh?! EH?!

His heart raced faster than he did as he rushed towards the onsen, stumbling across the shop’s displays on the way (good thing his family owns this place) before sliding the doors to the hot springs open.

Don’t tell me…

Even from a distance away, Yuuri could recognize the silhouette of the man that surprised him, again and again. The person he’d spent a good amount of his life chasing after. 

“Vi…Viktor, why are you here?”

And holy shit was he standing up?! Yuuri felt his face heat up as he tried hard not to look, memories of his actions just a few nights before coming back to him - this was not the time for this! 

“Yuuri! From today onwards, I’ll be your coach! I’ll make sure you win the Grand Prix Final!” A wink.

What.

Someone please tell him that this was a dream, maybe he was dreaming. Maybe this is a joke…

“Wha… what?!”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was completely different from what he’d expected - or maybe not. He was as gentle and as caring as Yuuri thought he’d be, but Yuuri was expecting someone a little more… melancholic, judging by Viktor’s pieces.

However, it seemed like he was completely interested in everything Japan and Yu-topia had to offer, not to mention Yuuri’s favourite Katsudon.

The biggest disappointment, however, was that his world remained a gloomy black and white even after meeting Viktor.

_Guess that’s to be expected, there’s no way his soulmate could be me, huh…_

His interest in Yuuri was extremely baffling, for Yuuri at least. He was nothing more than someone who hit accidental fame after copying his idol’s skate performance - there’s nothing worth celebrating in something that wasn’t even uniquely Yuuri’s in the first place - after hitting a slump since busting the Grand Prix Final that badly.

What could he possibly see in Yuuri?

“Don’t be so anxious! You can pay the coaching fees after you win, I’ll bill you later!”

A…hahahahahaha… what.

Wait, why was he coming closer - ah, shit, his heart was racing again. He hoped he wasn’t blushing too badly.

“Yuuri, tell me everything about you.”

The moment Viktor’s fingers - they were as gentle as he’d imagined them to be - touched his face, his heart felt like it was about to explode, and the world erupted in a sudden spectrum of colours. And it didn’t feel so cold anymore.

He watched Viktor’s eyes widen - and knew he must be mimicking the other’s expression as well.

Oh, _oh_ …

Wait, what?!

It seems that he’s been in a constant state of horrible confusion and surprise ever since Viktor arrived.

But he guessed he could put off thinking about it, for just a little while. He thought as he watched the world bleed into full spectrum. Viktor’s hair was the sharpest silver-gray, and his eyes a brilliantly clear blue - he didn’t know how the knowledge of the names came to exist in his mind, but he just knew it, intuitively, for some reason - and yes, his skin was as pale as Yuuri had imagined.

He’s so perfect.

Yuuri wondered if Viktor would think the same way about him - he won’t, his traitorous mind supplied bitterly, after all, Katsuki Yuuri is nothing but a failure who’s done nothing but binge since failing badly at the Finals - and held his breath as Viktor closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. It was different from his other smiles, Yuuri could tell, this one felt a little more solid, a little more real, a little more _right_.

“I had a hunch, since I saw the video,” Viktor then leaned closer, and while Yuuri was embarrassed, it wasn’t a feeling he disliked, so he didn’t move away, “that you might just be it. So I came searching for you.”

That makes sense.

“And I’m glad I did.”

Yuuri stayed silent, trying to process all that was happening - it was happening way too quickly for his brain to even comprehend, but he did know one thing that he was sure of. Amongst the sudden bombardment to his sense of vision, his heart did not lie. It could not. 

“I’m glad you did, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always HC'd that Viktor and Yuuri's first actual physical contact was the chin-grab in episode 2. Yuuri's initial disappointment was because he forgot that two people have to actually touch in order for the reveal to happen - he really didn't want to pay attention to the legend since he's already decided that he was such a failure he would never find his soulmate, nor would his soulmate want him. So... yeah. 
> 
> Although they are soulmates, Yuuri is still very much uncomfortable with Viktor (just fyi) and nor are they close. It takes time to build a relationship, even with soulmates. Aha. 
> 
> *prays Makkachin will be okay* 
> 
> Happy Birthday Yuuri, we love you, our dearest Katsudon~ Go get 'em!
> 
> Kudos/comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
